Mermaid
Mermaids 'are human/fish-hybrids, the legends of which go back more than three thousand years. They're magical creatures of the seas, and the basis for the hit television shows ''H2O: Just Add Water. Moon Pool The Moon Pool is a pool of water connected to the ocean that can turn regular humans into mermaids when the full moon passes over the cone of the dormant volcano. It is located on Mako Island off of The Gold Coast in Australia. The second Moon Pool is in Scattery Island. The third is located on Sirena Island. There are others in Ooha'oma Island in Hawaii, Serenity Island in France, Spain, and Japan, as well. The Moon Pools have turned Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, Isabella Hartley, Gracie Watsford, Louise Chatham, Julia Dove, Eva, Charlotte Watsford, Natalie DeGrand, Andrea Wilkens, Amelia Clark, Reiko, May, Rosella Garcia Sanchez, and Juliet Carmichael into mermaids On special occasion, the Moon Pool will react to the Full Moon magically and unleash special effects, such as taking away a mermaid's powers temporarily or forever, changing their tails, or enhancing a mermaid's powers. Physiology All mermaids share the same basic traits. When mermaids come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow a long copper-golden-orange tail and a matching top. Their tails are covered in scales and end in a classic dolphin-shaped fluke. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. They also lose their clothes they're wearing in human form which only reappear when they become human again. There is a possibility that they could absorb their clothing into themselves as a side effect of their metamorphosis into mermaids. Their hair keeps it's natural color and length, but any hair-ties, headbands, hair-clips or hairspray disappears, along with their clothes. When they dry, their hair will return to whatever hairdo it was in. When they transform they hair starts out untangled. If the mermaid wets only part of the body, then the hair will stay dry after the transformation; however, if the whole body gets wet, then the hair will look wet as well. Natural Mermaid Abilities All mermaids have several common powers and abilities. * 'Transforming Ability '- They all have a transforming ability, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after coming in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the mermaid's body before the 10 seconds are up then the mermaid will remain in human form. But if not dried, the mermaid will grow a tail. * '''Underwater Breathing - Mermaids can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breathe air. Mermaids can hold their breath for at least 24 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice mermaids can stay under for much longer. When mermaids stay breathless, they do not die, unlike humans. They "sleep" underwater, and just awaken when they breathe air again. They can only hold their breath in mermaid form. When mermaids are infected with Fish Fever, they undergo changes and grow gills. It is possible that during this time, they can actually breathe underwater. * Durability - Mermaids can swim days without getting exhausted. * Speed-Swimming - In water, mermaids also have the additional ability of Speed-Swimming. When a mermaid speed-swims their body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream with which to swim quickly. This can be a great advantage when trying to flee from enemies such as another mermaid/merman or boats and other water crafts. It is also called "torpedoing." It is possible that the place where the mermaid's transformation happened affects the powers over water, e.g. the Moon Pool at Mako Island gave the people the power to control, freeze and boil water, but the pool in the Sea Caves of Ireland where Bella changed gave her the power to turn water into a jelly-like substance and to turn water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Known Mermaids * Cleo Sertori * Emma Gilbert * Rikki Chadwick * Isabella Hartley * Natalie DeGrand * Andrea Wilkens * Amelia Clark * Juliet Carmichael * Reiko (partially) * May (partially) * Rosella Garcia Sanchez (partially) * Gracie Watsford † (temporarily) * Louise Chatham (temporarily) * Julia Dove † (temporarily) * Ashley Hamilton † (temporarily) * Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) * Eva † Note: † = Deceased. Category:Species